


Warmth

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fear the WAFF, Genma is a smug ass, Gift Fic, Illness, Iruka is a nice guy, Kakashi has no idea whats going on, Kotatsu, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: Gift fic for Seijitsu. The school year has ended and Iruka is returning home but he is not alone. What has this got to do with the copy-nin and why does everyone think Iruka knows where he is? Sorry for awful summary. Fluff slightKxI(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seijitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijitsu/gifts).



> Another old one but still cute. Enjoy. <3

A/N: This is for the lovely 'Seijitsu' who was my 150th reviewer for 'Otherside'. She asked for something domestic-y involving a kotatsu. A kotatsu is a small table with a heater in that can have a blanket attached to it and a futon placed underneath. In the winter they're used as makeshift beds because the insulation in Japanese home is virtually non-existent. Anywho this is what Boris came up with... I hope you all enjoy it _.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did KakaIru would be cannon.

Warnings: Um... sickening fluff and silliness that's about it.

* * *

No

Warmth.

The sound of shouting children filled the air as they rushed from the battered and stone-washed building into the arms of their waiting parents. The last day of the winter term had finally come to an end and the good cheer was spreading amidst all those around. The academy sensei's were slowly filing out behind their students hands for once completely empty of essays and school related paraphernalia, and they couldn't have been happier. The last to leave the academy building was one Umino Iruka and huddling into his thick winter coat he carefully locked and sealed the building before turning to face the village at large and setting off a wide smile on his face.

His good mood would not last long.

The prickling sensation of  _ I am being followed _ crawled up the teachers spine and caused him to frown. Thankfully he could sense no ill intent from his pursuer and so he rounded on the person stalking him.

"I know you're there! Come out now and stop fooling around."

To be perfectly honest Iruka wasn't expecting a response, he was just hoping that whoever was following him would knock it off and go bug someone else. So imagine his shock a second later when a familiar figure appeared in front of him grinning sheepishly.

"Shiranui-san." The brunette's voice was cold.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Why are you following me?"

The question was blunt and only caused the Jounin to shift uncomfortably, the senbon sucking man had forgotten just how fiery the sensei's temper could be. At this point Genma decided honesty was probably the best policy and just shrugged.

"I was wondering if you had seen Kakashi-san?"

Dark brows furrowed in confusion "Hatake-san? No, no I haven't, why would have I?"

The honey haired man fought down a smirk  _ 'This should be interesting _ .'

"Oh... No reason."

Iruka just gave the Jounin a stare which blatantly screamed  _ I don't believe you _ but refused to press any further, he had far more important things to be getting on with, like relaxing.

"Why are you looking for him anyway Shiranui-san?"

This time Genma couldn't hide the smirk "He's escaped from the hospital again, Tsunade-sama is going spare. He was poisoned with a truth serum, the antidote was administered but apparently it takes a while to kick in and it has some interesting side effects."

Iruka looked worried "Such as...?"

"Oh nothing too serious... Some flu like symptoms, lowered inhibitions and the tendency to blurt out anything and everything on his mind."

"That's not too bad I suppose..." The brunette looked relieved, he'd been expecting something much, much worse.

"Maybe not when you tell the Hokage that her breasts are suffocating them and could they please take them somewhere where they won't kill innocent ninja's."

"He didn't..."

"He did, it was the funniest thing I've seen in ages. Tsunade-sama's jaw hit the floor."

Iruka couldn't resist the snigger that worked it's up his throat at the thought of the copy-nin completely disrespecting the strongest ninja in the village. Under normal circumstances he would have been mortified at the behaviour, but the situation was so absurd you had to laugh.

"So will you let us know if you see him Iruka-sensei."

"Of course Shiranui-san."

Genma nodded and leapt away, probably to accost another ninja in his search for the copy-nin. The brunette shook his head as he continued on his way home still somewhat confused as to why Genma had cornered him in the first place. He wasn't exactly on speaking terms with the copy-nin, sure they talked and met up every now and then to discuss team seven's progress but he wouldn't exactly call them friends or even close. Iruka chose to ignore the thoughts circling his head and carried on heading toward home and the peace and quiet.

As soon as he approached the door the sensei instantly knew that something was wrong. It was a subtle feeling but he could sense that the traps surrounding his home had been breached and then reset, almost identically. Iruka frowned as he lowered the wards and grasped a kunai from his weapons pouch as he slowly pushed open the door. As quietly as a cat he slunk inside, senses heightened and on alert he crept into his sitting room and prepared to pounce.

As the brunette rounded the corner he stopped dead, jaw hitting the floor.

There snuggled up under the kotatsu was Kakashi, silver hair flopping in his face completely at peace with the world and snoring his head off. The kunai clasped in Iruka's hand slid from his grasp and landed with a dull thunk in the wooden floor. Across the room the silver haired man stirred slightly before turning over and snuggling deeper into the pillow. The brunette still couldn't believe his eyes, why on earth was the copy-nin in his apartment of all places? Confused and startled Iruka moved forward allowing his presence to be felt by the other ninja. It wouldn't do any good to surprise the slumbering man, if Kakashi's reflexes were anything like his own then it would probably result in him losing a few appendages.

"Kakashi-san?" The brunette called out from a safe distance.

The Jounin stirred, miss-matched eyes blinking open blearily and locking on to the shocked Chuunin. Instantly they went wide and Kakashi bolted upright a guilty look on his face at being caught. The sudden motion was however not the silver haired mans wisest move and he clutched at his head groaning as pain laced through his body. Iruka didn't even remember moving but he found himself beside the other man, worry etched on his face.

"Kakashi-san you should be in the hospital."

"Mmnn..." Was all the other man could answer with, as he began to shudder violently.

The brunette frowned as he watched the Jounin, Genma had said the side effects from the antidote weren't all that serious. But they appeared to be anything but if they were able to weaken the copy-nin to such a state. Iruka's frown deepened as he watched the usually stoic man shudder and groan, he clearly needed medical attention and Iruka would be damned if he wouldn't get it. The Chuunin began to rise to his feet intent on dragging the first medic he came across to his apartment, but was abruptly halted as he felt something tug at his pants. His gaze wandered downwards and his eyes locked with those of the barely conscious Jounin.

"Please" Kakashi rasped "No medics... Just you..."

Iruka was truly lost for words at the unusual request and couldn't squash the small warm feeling in his chest at the obvious trust the copy-nin had in him. With a sigh he sat himself back down on the floor next to the kotatsu wondering if not for the first time that his compassion had once again caused him more trouble than it was worth.

"Okay Kakashi-san... No medics."

The silver haired man let out what the brunette assumed was a noise of consent and his eyes curled into their familiar happy smile. He snuggled down under the blankets but refused to relinquish his grip on Iruka's pants, causing the agitated Chuunin to groan in frustration as this exceedingly bizarre situation rapidly spiralled out of his control. Iruka knew he had two options neither of the particularly appealing, the first was to stay sat exactly where he was until the silver haired man woke up. The second was to  _ divest _ himself of his pants and that wasn't exactly a pleasant thought, he definitely didn't make it a habit to be parading around in his underwear for any length of time  _ especially _ if he had company. But the way things were going it didn't look like Iruka was going to have much choice, Kakashi's shuddering was increasing and even through the cloth of his pants he could feel the sheer  _ heat _ radiating off the man. The man was burning up and that was not a good thing.

Mind made up he pushed down his embarrassment as he unbuttoned his pants and quickly manoeuvred out of the clothing, fairly sprinting to his bedroom.

He returned several minutes later clothed in a fresh pair of slacks and sporting a washcloth and a bowl full of cold water. Silently he made his way back over to the sleeping Jounin and resumed his previous position. Iruka couldn't help but laugh softly as he saw that Kakashi still hadn't let go of his pants, in fact the silver haired man had once again shifted position and they were draped across him like some twisted security blanket. With a practiced ease born from many years of dealing with children the brunette dipped the cloth in the cool water and placed the dampened fabric across the Jounin's forehead.

The silver haired man whimpered at the touch the shudders wracking his body intensifying.

"C-cold."

"I know Kakashi-san, but you have a fever I need to bring it down. Please just bear with me." Iruka tried to keep as gentle as he could.

"Will... for you 'Ruka..."

The words were softly spoken and barely audible but Iruka caught them all the same and felt a blush bloom on his cheeks. Just what did Kakashi mean by that?

The next few hours passed agonisingly slowly for the Chuunin as he slowly tended to the weakened Jounin. Every time he moved more than an inch away the silver haired man would cry out forcing Iruka to quickly return. Stifling a yawn the brunette glanced at the clock and groaned as it read midnight, it was lucky that he didn't have classes in the morning otherwise he would have been in real trouble. Stretching his protesting legs Iruka rose to his feet feeling the blood begin to circulate once again.

"Sorry Kakashi-san you're not the only one who needs rest."

As soon as he took the first step toward his bedroom the Jounin stirred and let out a pained whimper. Iruka bit back a groan of despair and turned to face the silver haired man.

"D-don't go..."

"Kakashi-san..." The brunette tried not to sound exasperated.

"P-please don't leave me alone, it's so cold."

The pained plea was followed by a hacking cough and Iruka felt himself wince, steeling himself for a long rough night, he returned to Kakashi's side. However Kakashi was apparently not all that happy with that particular arrangement, grunting from the effort he shifted over making space for the Chuunin. The brunette felt himself blush at what the Jounin was suggesting but he couldn't really see any way around it. The way he saw it the more comfortable he made the other man, the quicker he would recover and the quicker he recovered the quicker he would be out of Iruka's hair. The callous thought hit Iruka square in the chest and he frowned, although not ideal Kakashi's quiet company had been pleasant and made the brunette think that after this  _ situation _ had ended it might be worth trying to befriend the other man.

Smiling to himself Iruka shook his head in morbid amusement, as if Kakashi wanted anything to do with him outside professional means, it was ludicrous. Ignoring the condescending thoughts he crawled into the pro-offered bed space, he'd wait and see what tomorrow brought. Behind him he heard the elder man sigh in contentment, instantly relaxing and swiftly falling back into slumber. Iruka yawned widely and let his eyes flutter shut, knowing that the man behind him better have a damned good explanation for his actions.

* * *

Kakashi cracked open a sleep crusted eye and instantly wished he hadn't. The morning rays pierced his skull and caused him to groan and turn over, well attempt to at least. He looked down at the 'thing' impeding his movement and barely contained the gasp of shock as he saw the clothed arm and tanned hand encircling his waist.

Just  _ what _ had happened to him?

The silver haired man vaguely recalled returning to Konoha, he'd been dosed up on a particularly potent truth serum but had managed to escape before they'd been able to interrogate him. A vague recollection of the Hokage screaming at his stupidity filtered through his brain and then there was nothing other than soft words and gentle touches.

Nothing that would lead to his current predicament.

He really hoped he hadn't slept with whoever he had curled around him.

Curiosity finally getting the better of him Kakashi managed to turn around in the other's arms and instantly froze as he recognised his bedfellow.

_ Shit. _

The Jounin's heart began pump wildly in his chest as he watched the sleeping teacher, he couldn't fathom out how he'd ended up in what he assumed was Iruka's apartment and that worried him. He'd clearly been out of it the night before and Kakashi truly hoped that he hadn't done anything to hurt the gentle man, that would be more than could bear. He'd developed a soft spot for the Chuunin a while back and it had only intensified with their increased interactions, to think that he could have ruined that made his chest ache.

Speaking of aches...

The silver haired man felt as though he'd been run over by a stampede of rampaging bulls and he had the dry cottony taste in his mouth the bespoke of dehydration. He shifted trying to extract himself from the constricting limb, but no sooner had he moved the arm tightened its grip causing Kakashi to wince and hiss. It was this hiss that finally roused Iruka from his slumber, the brown eyes fluttered open and met an equally sleepy pair staring back. The brunette could not fight the blush the crept across his cheeks, especially when he noticed the position that both men were in.

"K-Kakashi-san..."

"Iruka-sensei."

"A-ah are you feeling better."

"Yes, much... Although there are a few black spots..."

Iruka tried not to look uncomfortable "Black spots?"

Silver brows knitted together "I don't really remember much of yesterday, how exactly did I end up here?"

The brunette gaped, just how delusional had the copy-nin been yesterday? The look on Iruka's face set Kakashi's nerves on edge and he couldn't ignore the horrible churning in his gut.

"I didn't do anything I'm going to regret did I?" His voice was low and extremely hesitant.

Iruka snapped out of his shocked revere and shook his head furiously "N-no... I'm actually not sure how you ended up here, I arrived home and here you were, although I can't figure out for the life of me why you picked my home of all places."

_ Mega shit! _

Kakashi froze at the innocent question, he knew exactly why his subconscious had brought him to Iruka's. In the sensei's presence was where he felt the most safe and secure. But would the younger man understand that or was it better to remain silent? Apparently the Jounin's body had other idea's because as he pondered his predicament he had moved closer to the other man and before he even realised what he was doing he had placed his lips against the brunette's in a chaste kiss. Iruka's eyes went wide and for a moment he stopped breathing as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Does that answer your question?"

Iruka nodded and let out a strangled chuckle "Well that explains Genma..."

"Genma?"

"He seemed to think you'd show up here."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, the senbon sucker was far too observant for his own good.

"So what now?" Iruka asked, averting his gaze.

"Well I think a drink is a good start, my mouth feels like a whole flock of sheep died in it."

The brunette chuckled "Sounds good and then how about breakfast?"

Kakashi flashed an eye smile "Sounds wonderful."

"But then you and me are going to have a little talk about something called  _ personal boundaries _ Kakashi-san."

The humour in the brunette's voice was unmistakable and the Jounin felt his chest lighten. Maybe things between the two of them weren't ruined at all, in fact they seemed to be taking a turn for the better.

~End~

* * *

A/N: OMG I FAIL AT LIFE! I'm so sorry that this took so long Seijitsu and that it isn't exactly what you asked for. I've been struggling with this for ages, it just didn't want to be written. But I finally finished it, I hope you still enjoyed it though.

As usual reviewers will be showered with virtual cookies. *HintHint* Lol!


End file.
